


Baking Day

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe bakes on his days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Nick/Eddie making cupcakes"

Baking was Monroe's favorite thing to do on his day off. It was relaxing and tastily productive. He made cakes, cookies, pies, cupcakes, whatever.

Today, Nick was off as well, so they were baking cupcakes together. The plan was for one batch of chocolate and one batch of red velvet, both with cream cheese icing. Rosalee was having a dinner party the next day so most of the cupcakes were for that, but they'd definitely be trying a few beforehand.

The first batch of cupcakes was just cool enough to start icing and the second had been put in the oven. Nick's hands were still covered in flour when his cellphone rang and he rushed to wash them off, taking the call into the hall as Monroe started icing.

A few minutes later Nick returned, jacket on and keys in hand. “Sorry, I've gotta go,” he said, leaning in for a goodbye kiss. “There's a case.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Monroe replied with a smile. He'd gotten used to Nick having to go in on his days off. “Just make sure you eat some of these later because they are going to be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
